Laços criados por batalhas
by Jack Akai
Summary: Ichigo entrou no Hueco Mundo p/salvar Inoue, Hirako teme q o ele ñ volte vivo e manda um novo vaizard atras de Ichigo. Uma amizade criada por batalhas, poderia Ichigo junto com um novo amigo salvar Inoue? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoO Bleach não me pertence mais a Kubo Tite OoOoO**

**obs: Hiro é um personagem criado por mim, portanto é a única coisa que me pertence**

**Capitulo 1 – De volta ao grupo**

Cidade de Tokyo, manha de novembro. Muitas pessoas caminham pelas ruas indo em direção aos seus trabalhos, suas escolas, seus compromissos. Hagane Hiro seria um típico estudante colegial, adolescente de 17 anos 1,73m de altura, cabelos brancos arrepiados e olhos dourados. Ele estava sentado na ultima carteira próximo a janela, observava o céu com um olhar vago. As aulas de física era um saco, o professora era uma mulher bonita porem com um pavio curto, mais um professora gostosa ñ iria salvar as aulas chatas, cada explicação de cálculos era um castigo, era fácil se perder em meio aos pensamentos com tantas coisas desinteressantes acontecendo em volta. Ele fecha os olhos e a imagem de uma garota vem a sua mente, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, cabelos curtos e negros como a noite, e um sorriso que lembrava a primavera. Se seu coração já esteve congelado pelo inverno, definitivamente ela tinha sido a sua primavera que derreteu seu gelo.

- Kyoko ...- o garoto sussurrou para sim mesmo enquanto abria os olhos e voltava a encarar a lousa cheia de lição a sua frente. Seu momento de desanimo momentâneo seguido de preguiça de fazer lição foi interrompido por alguém batendo na porta da sala de aula. A professora a abre e Hiro se espanta ao ver um rapaz de cabelos brancos, usando o uniforme escolar. Ele era alguém q Hiro conhecia, alguém que ñ via a muito tempo.

- Desculpa o mal jeito, mais eu poderia falar com o Hagane?- o rapaz perguntou a professora que apenas sorriu. Hiro desconfiou, Mugurama Kensei ñ era de tratar alguém desse jeito polido, mas era amigo formidável, disposto a se sacrificar por seus amigos- Quando foi que vc cresceu desse jeito?- pergunta o vaizard para o garoto. Hiro tinha menos de 1,60m quando se viram pela ultima vez.

- O que faz aqui Kensei?- seu jeito de perguntar era direto e seco. Se Kensei estava ali significa que queria alguma coisa, e normalmente ñ era algo que Hiro gostaria de fazer. Kensei sorri com um olhar calmo.

- Simpático como sempre, não é Hiro?- Kensei ignora os olhares dos outros alunos e caminha para dentro da sala – o Shinji quer conversar com vc.

- Por que ñ resolvem isso la for...

- Fala pro Hirako que eu não sou um cachorro que é só ele chamar pra eu ir abanando o rabo – Hiro interrompeu a professora tão subitamente, fazendo que ela fique ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu sabia que vc ia reagir assim ... – o vaizard suspira com desanimo – a Hiyori falou que se você não for ela mesma vem te buscar- Kensei sabia que a reação de Hiro seria explosiva.

- Eu to me lixando pra aquela macaca e manda o Hirako se ferrar- Hiro termina de falar e vira o rosto.

- SERA QUE VOCES PODEM DISCUTIR ISSO LÁ FORA?!- brandiu a professora que já estava cansada de ser ignorada. Ela pega Hiro pela gola do uniforme e o arremessa "carinhosamente" para fora da sala. Kensei sai da frente rapidamente antes que o garoto caísse sobre ele.

Após lavar o rosto que estava sujo de sangue de quando foi "carinhosamente" arremessado para fora da sala, Hiro esfria a cabeça e encara o vaizard q o observava. Fazia tempo que ñ se viam, cerca de uns 2 anos. Hiro estava bem diferente de antes, estava mais alto e maduro, seu olhar solitário já ñ era tão presente.

- Desculpa ai - agora mais calmo o garoto podia pensar melhor e ver o quanto foi rude com o amigo- mas ... que o Hirako quer comigo?

- Vamos pra Karakura e daí você conversa com ele pessoalmente – Kensei responde suavemente e sorri. Não era fácil pra ele aceitar que um garoto tão novo quanto Hiro se envolver nos assuntos do grupo dos vaizards. Mas Hiro tem uma divida com Shinji, uma divida que ele agora cobrava.

- Sem problemas, me espera na estação em 10 minutos- o garoto se vira e olha sobre os ombros pro vaizard que acena e desaparece usando um shunpo. Hiro faz o mesmo e percorre os telhados das casas com pressa ate chegar em seu apartamento – aquele idiota do Hirako me paga, logo agora que eu voltei a estudar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso na base dos vaizards em Karakura ...

- ATCHIM!

- Pegou um resfriado Shinji- pergunta Hiyori, ela estava de mal humor. Ela estava sentada em uma grande pedra numa sala que parecia um deserto cheio de arvores mortas e pedras, Hiyori rabiscava o chão com sua zanpakutou- Quando que o Kensei volta com o branquelo?

- Espero que logo ... – respondeu o loiro – Mas duvido muito que o Hiro esteja feliz por voltar, ainda mais depois da discussão que vc teve com ele.

- Agora a culpa é minha?! – Shinji confirma com a cabeça, Hiyori acerta uma chinelada na cara do loiro- A culpa foi dele por ter ido embora, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!!

"Com esse seu jeito gentil de tratar as pessoas, não me admira o Hiro ter ido embora"- os pensamentos de Hirako foram interrompidos por outro golpe no rosto. Hiyori reclama que o loiro anda muito pensativo. O fato é que Ichigo havia entrado no Hueco Mundo sozinho, estava acompanhado por Ishida e Sado mais o que eles poderiam fazer frente ao exercito de arrancars de Aizen? "Venha logo Hiro!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após trocar de roupa e arrumar algumas numa mochila, Hiro se prepara pra sair do pequeno apartamento onde morava, quando percebe que esqueceu algo importante, uma foto sobre a escrivaninha do quarto. Nela havia duas pessoas, um garoto de cabelos brancos espetados, era Hiro aos 14 anos, e uma garota morena, um pouco mais alta que ele, olhos verdes-esmeraldas, em seu rosto havia um sorriso lindo e feliz. Um sorriso que confortava o coração do garoto de cabelos brancos, um sorriso que ele sabia que jamais veria de novo.

- Eu prometi a você não foi? Prometi que ia seguir em frente – Ele pega a foto com um olhar de ternura. Não importa quantos anos passe , seus sentimentos por ela nunca iam mudar, suas lembranças ao lado dela era a coisa que Hiro mais prezava – Assim como prometi guardar todas as suas lembranças em coração, Kyoko.

Ele guarda a foto no bolso da calça, iria levá-la consigo ate o fim. Hiro sai do apartamento e caminha em direção a estação de trem onde encontra Kensei esperando em frente, com um semblante serio que logo desapareceu ao ver o companheiro de cor de cabelo. Kensei fala que o trem deles já vai partir e Hiro se apressa a embarcar. Durante a viagem conversaram sobre como Hiro havia mudado, principalmente em relação a altura, fazia tempo que havia deixado de ser aquele moleque magrelo e baixinho. Após algum tempo desembarcaram na estação de Karakura, onde se apresaram para ira base dos vaizards.

Hiro sentia falta daquele lugar, fazia cerca de 2 anos que ñ vinha ali. Os depósitos estavam iguais a antes, nada havia mudado. Ao se aproximar de um dos depósitos pode ver a barreira de Hacchi se desfazer, ao entrar no local vê o grupo de vaizards esperando por ele.

- E ae pesso-- Hiyori o ataca com o chinelo, arremessando Hiro contra a parede, o garoto rapidamente se vira em pleno ar e para diante da loira com um rosto marcado pelo chinelo- O QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO, HIYORI?

- Isso é pra você aprender a não abandonar o grupo sem falar nada, seu vacilão – a garota aponta para Hiro com um olhar superior. O garoto usa um shunpo e ataca a vaizard por traz, os outros apenas observam a movimentação, era inevitável esse tipo de reação, ambos eram explosivos. Antes que Hiyori revidasse Hirako interfere separando os dois que já estava a centímetros de se acertarem com um soco.

- Eu não abandonei o grupo – retrucou o garoto que era separado por Hirako – apenas precisava esfriar a cabeça.

- Então por que não enfiou ela num balde de água fria?- provocou a vaizard.

- Será que dá pra vocês dois esfriarem os ânimos?- Hirako pede calmamente, em quanto afasta Hiyori de Hiro, que continua com a marca do chinelo no rosto.

- A culpa é dessa macaca que ataca a gente do nada- responde o garoto apontando para a pequena que era afastada por Shinji.

- A culpa é sua por ser um vacilão e sair do grupo- retruca a vaizard.

- E ae pessoal?- Hiro ignorando completamente as palavras de Hiyori, caminha em direção aos outros vaizards com um sorriso. Após cumprimentar todos eles, começa conversar com Love e Risa, entregando uma revista Playboy americana para a garota de óculos e uma revista em quadrinhos para o Love.

- Esse vacilão chega e todo mundo faz festa é?!- Hiyori estava furiosa por ter sido ignorada. Hirako a observa em quanto ouve as risadas de Hiro e Hacchi sobre o grandão não ter mudado em nada nesses últimos dois anos – A risada desse idiota ta me incomodando – a loira ia partir pra cima de Hiro mais foi impedida por Hirako – Ei Shinji, cai fora que eu vou dar uma surra nesse branquelo!

- É um milagre ele poder sorrir desse jeito novamente, então não estrague tudo dessa vez, Hiyori – advertiu o loiro, a vaizard apenas se calou. Ver um sorriso no rosto daquele garoto era meio gratificante, embora estivesse irritada com o barulho que ele causava, era bom vê-lo sorrir depois muito tempo – Se eu tivesse perdido alguém tão importante pra mim, como ele perdeu ... eu não sei se seria capaz de sorrir assim depois de tão pouco tempo – Hirako olha para a garota ao seu lado, e ela o encara. Hirako não era muito bom em lidar com assuntos emocionais, muito menos Hiyori. Então o que o vaizard queria dizer naquele momento?

- Ei, Hirako! Posso saber por que mandou o Kensei me buscar assim tão de repente?- Hiro interrompe o momento "romântico" entre os dois. Uma veia podia ser vista na testa da pequena vaizard. Ela não gostou de ter seu raro momento "romântico" com Shinji interrompido. O loiro apenas sorri para o garoto.

- Que bom que você veio, Hiro- Hirako cumprimenta Hiro, que ignora a saudação.

- Corta o papo furado, fala logo o que vc quer?- retruca o garoto.

- Preciso que você tome conta de um amigo – o sorriso de Hirako faz logo Hiro desconfiar. Hirako sendo gentil em quanto esta dando ordens? Isso é muito suspeito, principalmente vindo de Hirako.

- Quem?

- Seu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo, um vaizard como nós – Hirako entrega uma foto de Ichigo para Hiro – Ele entrou recentemente no Hueco Mundo e ...

- Esperai! Você me chamou só para eu ficar de babá? – o garoto estava incrédulo. Essa anta só queria que ele bancasse a babá pra um marmanjo? Hirako muda sua expressão alegre para uma mais fria e sombria.

- Ele não é como nós, é como você, isso te diz alguma coisa?- a expressão de raiva some do rosto do garoto. Ichigo era como ele, um humano que se tornou um vaizard. Isso muda um pouco as coisas, somente Hiro sabe o que Ichigo esta passando e vai passar- Ele entrou no Hueco Mundo para salvar uma amiga e se conheço ele, não vai parar ate conseguir salvá-la – Hirako continua – Não deixe ele morrer, essa será sua missão.

- Quando eu saiu?

- Agora mesmo branquelo – Hiyori responde.

- Certo, é só não deixar ele morrer, né?

Hirako e Hiyori afirmam com a cabeça.

- Ok, vamos logo com isso então – um sorriso se forma no rosto de Hiro. Ele iria ajudar esse tal de Ichigo. Mesmo não o conhecendo, mesmo sendo perigoso. Era algo que Kyoko gostaria que ele fizesse, então ele o faria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso perdoem o falta de experiência.**

**Quanto a historia, esse primeiro capitulo é meio chato mais os outros vão ser melhores, eu prometo. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Salvando o Morango**

Hiro caminha juntamente com Hirako e Hiyori a loja Urahara, aquele maluco de chapéu era o único que conseguia abrir a porta para o mundo dos hollows. Kisuke era um gênio, um gênio louco, excêntrico e despreocupado com a vida. Sempre matinha o bom humor e um sorriso no rosto, embora esse sorriso seja apenas fachada. Ao chegarem na frente da loja se deparam com Yoruichi, na forma de gata, esperando frente a porta.

- Até que enfim chegaram – comentou a felina. Haviam se passado alguns dias desde de que Ichigo e os outros haviam entrado no Hueco Mundo, Hirako apareceu no outro dia para que Urahara abrisse o portal para ir buscar o Ichigo – Então é esse moleque que vai busca o Ichigo?

- Seu nome é Hagane Hiro, e ele é o único com tempo vago pra buscar aquele idiota – Hirako respondeu sem animo – O Urahara já abriu o portal? – ele tinha pressa, queria que Hiro fosse logo, afinal Ichigo poderia estar morto numa hora dessas.

A gata afirmou com a cabeça e todos caminharam para dentro da pequena loja, adentraram o porão e chegaram onde o comerciante esta. Ele havia aberto o portal e aguardava a chegada deles. Faziam um bom tempo que não se encontrava com os vaizards, desde a época em que eram capitães e sub-capitães da Soul Society. Ele repara no garoto de cabelos brancos e demonstra um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- Hagane-san, quanto tempo eu não te vejo – Urahara caminha com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto enquanto o encobria parcialmente com um leque – cerca de uns 2 anos, se não me engano.

- Continua cômico como sempre, Urahara – Hiro responde com um contentamento em sua voz. A ultima vez que viu o comerciante foi quando passou na cidade de Karakura para esfriar os ânimos – Hirako, pergunta – o garoto levanta a mão como se fosse um aluno curioso da primeira serie – como é esse Ichigo?

- Um vacilão que não sabe se virar sozinho, só da trabalho e adora fazer pose – Hiyori respondeu de cara fachada.

- Então ele deve ser um cara legal – concluiu Hiro.

- Você não ouviu eu dizer que ele é um vacilão, cabeça de mexerica, porco-espinho oxigenado e---

- Ta, ta, ta – interrompeu o garoto com um dedo coçado o ouvido – Não enche ... se ele ta arriscando a pele por uma amiga, ele deve ser alguém legal--- - mal teve tempo de terminar de falar e a vaizard lhe acerta uma chinelada no rosto fazendo Hiro voar uns 5 metros – Desgraçada – exclamou enquanto se levanta do chão massageando o rosto no local atingindo.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não interromper enquanto os outros falam! – respondeu Hiyori.

- Já chega vocês dois, será que não da pra pararem de brigar por alguns minutos? – Hirako já estava perdendo a paciência. Ele se aproxima de Hiro e o encara – Guarde suas energias pra quando entrar no Hueco Mundo.

- Hirako-san tem razão, você vai estar sozinho la – continuou Urahara com um semblante serio – Se você vacilar pode acabar morrendo.

- Isso ta me deixando animado, mal posso esperar pra quebrar a cara de alguns hollows – disse Hiro todo empolgado.

- Isso é serio, oh idiota! – Hiyori aplica um leve tapa na cabeça do garoto de cabelos brancos – Tenta não chamar muito a atenção dos arrancars enquanto estiver lá, senão vai acabar sendo morto antes de encontrar o ouriço-laranja.

- É impressão minha ou você ta preocupada comigo?- Hiro pergunta com um tom irônico na voz.

- Eu não! – Hiyori responde virando o rosto carrancudo pro lado – É que dá trabalho ficar procurando o corpo depois.

- Sei ... bom vou indo nessa então – uma espada se materializa em suas costa e ele segue caminhando ate o portal, se despede com um aceno antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

- Vocês acham que aquele moleque vai ficar bem? – Pergunta Yoruichi agora na forma humana, e devidamente vestida.

- Ele vai sobreviver – responderam os dois vaizard em uníssono, agora que o "problema" de Ichigo estava resolvido eles poderiam voltar pro esconderijo pensar no próximo passo pra investir contra Aizen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Atchim!! – Hiro continua a correr sobre um caminho escuro – Nem bem sai e aqueles dois já tão fofocando sobre mim – o garoto continuou correndo por mais alguns minutos ate sair em um salão aonde havia dois arrancars, um enorme e outro menor parecido com uma serpente, evidentemente eram os guardiões do salão.

- Parece que Aizen-sama estava certo, não param de chegar intrusos.- comenta o arrancar-serpente. Hiro usa um shunpo e passa os dois arrancars porem continua correndo subindo as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Foi mal arrancar, não posso ficar brincando com você- os dois arrancars foram cortados ao meio, o movimento foi tão rápido que eles nem perceberam o que havia acontecido. Hiro recolhe as garras de suas mãos, nem a zanpakutou ele havia usado para derrotá-los. Ao terminar de subir as escadas ele sai no deserto do Hueco Mundo, logo avista o castelo de Las Noches de onde sente a pressão espiritual, alguém estava batalhando la dentro – Parece que a festa começou sem mim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No castelo de Las Noches Ichigo luta sozinho contra Ulquiorra, mesmo usando a mascara o vaizard leva certa desvantagem na luta. O Espada é mais rápido, e investe com ataques seguidos e poderosos, enquanto Ichigo se defende como pode. Alguns ceros depois Ichigo se encontra seriamente machucado enquanto o arrancar tinha apenas alguns hematomas espalhados pelo corpo, porem nada muito sério.

- Você até que evoluiu bastante, mas sua cabeça anda muito cheia de preocupações para se preocupar - fala o arrancar em um tom frio – esta preocupado com o que?

- Eu não to preocupado com nada!- respondeu o morango. Era mentira, ela estava preocupado com Rukia. Fazia um bom tempo que não sentia mais a reiatsu da pequena – quem deveria se preocupar é você!

Ichigo investe um novo ataque em Ulquiorra, que apenas bloqueia com a mão. A diferença de poder não era tão grande, o que pesava mesmo era o fato de Ichigo ter lutado antes com o Grimmjow. Ele havia usado grande parte de sua força naquela luta, o cansaço era inevitável fora a preocupação com Rukia que o atormentava.

- Desista shinigami, mesmo transformado em hollow você não é páreo para mim – Ulquiorra diz sem demonstrar qualquer cansaço pela luta enquanto um Ichigo ofegante o encara com parte da mascara já quebrada. O Espada se prepara para disparar mais um cero, o vaizard por sua vez mal conseguia se mover – Você pode ter derrotado o idiota do Grimmjow mas o 6° ñ pode ser comparado ao 4°.

"Eu já era" pensou enquanto fechava os olhos esperando para receber o golpe, porem nada o atingiu. Ao abrir os olhos de Ichigo vêem um rapaz de cabelos brancos a sua frente, ele empunhava uma espada e estava com a camisa parcialmente rasgada – Quem é você?- perguntou o morango confuso.

- Desculpa o atraso, é que a Hiyori fico me dando bronca antes de vir, isso tomou muito o meu tempo – disse o rapaz de cabelos brancos – Meu nome é Hagane Hiro e eu vim te ajudar Kurosaki.

- Foi o Hirako que te mandou aqui? – perguntou Ichigo se levantando com muito esforço se apoiando na zanpakutou, Hiro concordou com a cabeça – Pensei que aquele idiota não se importasse comigo – disse com um tom excêntrico.

- _Não deixe o Ichigo morrer_ – Hiro imitou a voz de Hirako perfeitamente – Essa foi a ordem que ele me deu, mas na boa ... não curto receber ordens, principalmente dele.

Ulquiorra observa o rapaz a sua frente, sua reiatsu era diferente dos shinigamis, "Esse garoto possui um poder interessante, porem não tenho certeza se sabe controlá-lo". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo olhar frio que Hiro lançava.

- Hagane Hiro, prazer em conhecê-lo arrancar – o garoto de cabelos brancos faz uma pequena reverencia e logo em seguida aponta sua espada para Ulquiorra – A partir de agora eu serei o seu oponente.

- Hei! Espera ai, eu que tava lutando com ele – Ichigo reclama apontando para o arrancar – Alem disso eu nem te conheço.

- Você é surdo ou o que? Eu já me apresentei, alem disso é você já ta todo estropiado, então fique ai quietinho e deixa esse cara comigo – Hiro encosta a mão no ombro de Ichigo, correntes se materializam prendendo o morango e o derrubando no chão – Espero que não se importe com uma substituição.

- Tanto faz – responde Ulquiorra responde indiferente segurando sua espada na mão. Num sonido o arrancar aparece atrás do garoto de cabelos brancos que bloqueia o ataque com a zanpakutou. Uma luta entre sonido e shunpo se inicia, aparentemente ambos em pé de igualdade, porem o Espada leva certa vantagem, fazendo um corte no peito de Hiro. O garoto remove o resto de sua camisa e se prepara para atacar.

_- Rasgue a escuridão da noite e mostre a tua fúria, Kouga!_ – exclamou o garoto. Sua zanpakutou nem mudou de forma mas parecia ter ficado mais afiada – Que tal a gente levar isso mais a serio? – o vaizard investe contra Ulquiorra que bloqueia um ataque mortalmente direto, mas apenas o vento causado pela zanpakutou de Hiro foi o suficiente para ferir de leve o Espada.

Ulquiorra se surpreende com ao perceber o pequeno ferimento causado pelo vaizard, ele investe contra Hiro com força fazendo o rapaz recuar. Usando um sonido o arrancar desaparece rapidamente, mesmo percebendo o movimento do Espada o corpo do vaizard não consegue acompanhar, Ulquiorra logo aparece atrás de Hiro que percebe um novo corte em seu peito que sangrando muito. Para finalizar um Cero é disparado por Ulquiorra causando um grande explosão e muita fumaça.

- Acabou – o Espada caminha em direção a Ichigo que continuava preso pelas correntes. Estava preste a eliminar o morango também quando percebe o aumento de reiatsu em suas costas, ao se virar Ulquiorra se depara com um Hiro ferido mais ainda assim de pé.

- Foi mal arrancar – sangue escorria em sua testa fazendo-o manter um dos olhos parcialmente fechado – Não quero morrer assim de forma tão simples – Hiro coloca uma das mão próximo do rosto, uma reiatsu branca envolve sua face e logo depois uma mascara branca com forma de lobo aparece – Se for pra morrer, que seja com estilo!

A reiatsu do vaizard aumenta bruscamente deixando Ulquiorra surpreso. Ichigo se surpreende ao ver a mascara de Hiro, os olhos por detrás daquela mascara eram assustadores, mesmo para um vaizard. Em um movimento rápido Ulquiorra ataca o garoto de cabelos brancos que bloqueia com uma mão segurando o Espada firmemente.

- Acabou! – pronunciou o vaizard. Foi então que Ulquiorra percebeu o Cero se formando na mão livre de Hiro. O garoto o segurava firme para que não fugisse, se tomasse um ataque desse a queima roupa não sobreviveria. O Cero foi disparado e uma explosão foi causada, tudo em volta de Hiro esta destruído e Ulquiorra avia desaparecido, simplesmente virou pó.

As corrente de Ichigo se quebraram libertando-o. O morango mal podia acreditar que o Espada havia sido realmente derrotado, a mascara de Hiro começa a rachar e ele cai no chão bastante ferido. O Cero não só havia só destruído Ulquiorra como também ferido Hiro seriamente.

- Oe, você esta bem? – Ichigo o ajuda a se levantar o apoiando um dos braços em seus ombros. A mascara se quebra totalmente e Hiro sorri todo acabado.

- Eu to bem, só tomei uma surra.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, prazer em conhecê-lo – Ichigo sorri.

- Hagane Hiro, igualmente.


End file.
